


baby, lock the door & turn them lights down low

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Excessive pet names, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, face fucking, there is no plot whatsoever to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: Matt's a tease, Mark gives it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not real, don't own, blahblahblah.
> 
> Happy, happy birthday to my favorite person, Lauren. I hope you enjoy this, doll.
> 
> Title to Josh Turner.
> 
> Thanks for looking!

“I can’t believe you were teasing me all night,” Mark growled, pushing Matt up against the wall and kissing him fervently. 

Matt just grinned and moaned, high and soft, grinding against Mark’s thigh. He had been teasing Mark at the event they were at all night, simply because he knew he’d be in for it whenever he got home.

“God, Matt, you don’t know what you do to me,” Mark breathed, gripping Matt’s hips tightly, “I couldn’t even get us to the bedroom if I tried because you’re such a desperate little cockslut that would rather fuck yourself on my thigh.”

Matt choked off a moan when Mark gripped the back of his hair and pulled him in for another searing kiss, Mark’s hand traveling down to the wet spot forming on the front of Matt’s dress pants. Mark chuckled, removing his thigh from in between Matt’s legs, making sure to steady the other man in case he fell. Mark laced their fingers together, kissing Matt’s knuckles before leading him off to the bedroom. 

Both men made quick work of getting their clothes off, and Mark pushed Matt back onto the mattress.  “I have so many things I want to do to you, baby boy,” Mark murmured, tracing over Matt’s jaw line, “but first, I really want to fuck your mouth.”

Matt nodded eagerly, letting Mark position him so that he was laying across the california king bed with his head hanging off the side.

“What’s your color, baby?” Mark asked, running his fingertips over Matt’s lips.

“Green,” Matt rasped, darting his tongue out to sweep against the pads of Mark’s fingers.

Mark ran the tip of his cock over Matt’s lips before urging it forward and moaning at how good Matt’s mouth felt around him. Matt sucked dick like he was born for it, switching between letting his mouth hang open wide for Mark to use as he pleased, and keeping a vacuum-tight seal on Mark’s dick, making it almost impossible to move. Mark _loved_ it.

When Mark felt he was close, he pulled out from Matt’s mouth, watching the spit and precum drip down Matt’s chin. 

“Back up on the bed, baby,” Mark said, helping Matt back to a more comfortable position, “and what’s your color?”

“Still green,” Matt replied, making grabby hands at Mark to pull him in for a kiss.

Mark pulled away to move Matt’s legs up and out of his way, coming eye level with his cock. Mark gave a lick from the base to the tip before sucking his balls into his mouth, earning a moan from Matt. Mark gently released them and ran his tongue over Matt’s hole, causing the other man to shout. 

“I’m going to make you cum from just my tongue in your ass,” Mark started, running his hand over Matt’s thigh, “and then I’m going to open you up even more with my fingers, and fuck you so good.” 

“Mark, fuck!” Matt moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair and wrapping his legs around Mark’s shoulders.

Mark grinned, teasing Matt’s hole with the tip of his tongue. Putting his hands on Matt’s butt cheeks and lifting up a little bit to give him better access, Mark went to work, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting until Matt was opened up and saliva was dripping out of him.

“Mark, fuck, please—“ Matt whined, “I’m so close, baby.”

“Come on, cum for daddy,” Mark said, voice gravelly, slipping his tongue back inside of Matt and making obscene slurping noises.

Matt arched his back and came with a shout, saying Mark’s name along with a litany of curses, cum spurting out onto his stomach and chest. Mark pulled away, pleased with himself, and scooped Matt’s cum onto his fingers before spreading it over his cock as makeshift lube. He grabbed the actual lube and slicked his fingers, slipping them into Matt’s hole.

“God, Matt, look at you,” Mark groaned, twisting his fingers inside of Matt, “You’re so perfect.”

And Matt was, flushed and sweating, dick still hard from the stimulation Mark was putting on his prostate. Cum drying on his stomach and hair plastered to his forehead, pupils blown, and bruises forming on his hips.

“What’s your color, angel?” Mark asked softly, running a thumb over Matt’s cheek and leaning up to kiss him. “Still green, love,” Matt mumbled, groaning softly as Mark withdrew his fingers.

Mark quickly slid into Matt, moaning at the tight, hot feeling that enveloped his dick. Matt’s moans matched Mark’s, and he laced their fingers together to savor the moment. Mark stayed full hilt in Matt for a minute to gain control over himself, despite Matt trying to move his hips and his urges of “please, Marky,”

Mark started off thirsting slow and deep and purposeful, until Matt was writhing underneath him, which Mark took as his cue to speed up. Matt arched his back, tightening his legs around Mark’s back. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Matt panted, “You feel so fucking good inside of me, like you were made to fuck me.” Mark gasped, he loved the feeling of Matt’s legs around him, loved feeling so close to him. 

“Mark, baby, please,” Matt whined, “I’m getting close.” “Yeah, baby, I got you, angel,” Mark grunted, sliding a hand around Matt’s cock, jerking him with his thrusts.

Matt came with a shout and a cry, pulling a nearby pillow down over his head.

“No, angel,” Mark gasped, his orgasm near, “I wanna see you, beautiful.”

Matt whimpered, the feeling of Mark repeatedly hitting his already over-sensitive prostate becoming too much. Mark came with a high whine, eyes locked with Matt’s as his dick twitched repeatedly inside of him. Mark slowly pulled out and ran his thumb through the mess of semen, from Matt’s balls down to his hole, slotting his thumb right against it.

“Mark, please, no more,” Matt whimpered, looking at Mark.

“I think you have one more for me, Matthew,” Mark murmured, kissing Matt deep and passionately. 

Matt melted into the kiss, putting a hand on the back of Mark’s neck to keep him from going away. Mark, of course, would never push Matt into something he didn’t want to do. He could take the two orgasms he got and call it a day, but he liked to push Matt, and beyond that, Matt liked to be pushed. 

“What’s your color?” Mark asked against Matt’s lips, pecking them softly, while rubbing his thumb across Matt’s hole.

“Green,” Matt gasped, pushing down on Mark’s thumb.

Mark just grinned wolfishly, sliding two fingers back into Matt and nudging his prostate, and licking at the tip of his dick. It didn’t take long until Matt came again, dry as a bone, tears streaming down his face. 

“Red, Mark, red, please,” Matt whimpered, and Mark immediately pulled his fingers out of Matt.

“It’s okay, angel, it’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you,” Mark soothed, pulling Matt into his arms and kissing all over his face.

Matt was so beautiful, all fucked out and loose-limbed, he was literally glowing. Mark held him, singing softly, running a hand through his hair, down his back, and up his side. 

“I love you so much, Matthew Thomas, more than the stars in the sky,” Mark whispered, kissing Matt softly on the lips.

Matt’s eyes fluttered open, the most beautiful smile graced his face.

“I love you too, Mark Allan,” he whispered, tucking his head between Mark’s neck and shoulder.

“Can I get something to clean us up with, or do you want to be held for longer?” Mark asked, dropping a kiss on Matt’s forehead. 

Matt made a noncommittal noise, making no effort to stop Mark when he slid out of bed and to the bathroom for a warm washcloth and bowl of water. Mark started with wiping the dried tear tracks off of Matt’s face, down his neck and chest, to his dick, cleaning him softly, making sure all the dried cum and lube was gone from his ass. Matt hummed softly, watching Mark quickly clean himself off, before crawling back into bed, pulling the blanket up and cradling Matt back into his arms.

Both men were silent, Matt’s head pillowed on Mark’s chest, when Mark broke the silence.

“The last time you came, you cried,” Mark said, and Matt could hear the fear in his voice.

“Yeah, coming dry like that hurts, Mark,” Matt started, turning so that he was facing Mark, “but I loved it, trust me. Everything that happened tonight, I loved it and I wanted it to happen.”

“Are you sure? I couldn’t live with the fact of pushing you into something—“ 

“Mark, stop. You ask for my color for a reason, right?” Matt asked, a hand on Mark’s face.

Mark nodded, and Matt smiled.

“Then everything is fine, sunshine. I love you,” Matt finished, kissing Mark before repositioning himself on his chest.

“I love you, too, angel,” Mark said, “and don’t you ever forget it.”


End file.
